SasuNaru: Mask Oneshot
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: After leaving before seeing Naruto at the kage meeting Sasuke has a urge to see his old friend again before he is given new eyes. Sasuke is a traitor to Konoha so he has to wear a mask to cover his face.Once again the old friends meet.  Yaoi!


I never thought I would miss a idiot like him. Once I left I thought I could forget him. That smell he carried. How he felt. How he looked. I never thought that I would be struck again with these thoughts. Didn't I teach him to stay away the first time? Didn't he almost get killed? Maybe I should have killed him… No I couldn't. No matter how strong I get I will never be able to kill him.

Years ago when he laid on the surface of the water unconscious and not moving I should have taken what was mine and got rid of it along with him. But I couldn't. He was my best friend… and I loved him so much.

The only thing is… I can't love someone. I need to get stronger. Hatred is my only way to gain power. Then I can avenge my clans death but… does that mean I have to go through you Naruto? Are you going to stand in my way like you always have. Or are you going to be a friend and stop me like you always have?

Itachi was dead. My brother who turned out had always protected me from the village that I grew and learned from. Why did they have to do this? Why did you have to do all those things for them Itachi? I know he can't hear me. I know I can't reach him but I just wanted to ask him something. Why did you save me over everyone else?

I didn't know and I had to get these thought out of my head but how? I wanted to see Naruto again. If I must fight him I want to at least talk to him. No matter how hard I would strike I couldn't hit him. He needed to get away from me. I warned him over and over again but he was stubborn as always. Maybe that's the reason I…

I need to see him before this battle. I need to look at his face before we fight. I wanted to see that face before I finally hit him good and hard.

I didn't bother to pack up anything. Madara I don't think would mind if I was gone for a while. I can come back for the eye replacement. I just want to see him is all. I don't want a war with him. Just…. Everyone else…. Not him….

Through the trees and brush of that forest to Konoha I kept thinking. Should I really be doing this? I was covered in a black robe and I had a mask similar to the anbu on but still. I was going into Konoha. The place I was far from welcomed into. No I had to stop thinking the worst.

The streets of Konoha didn't look any different from what I remembered last time I saw it years ago. People out in the night life and children sleeping in their beds dreaming of becoming powerful ninjas one day, and the smell of the restaurants cooking up feast of food to fill every mouth.

It was weird seeing these things gain. Smelling the smells of the village and seeing the same buildings selling the same things. I felt like I went back in time for a moment when I realized that I didn't notice my mask had fallen because of the force of when I jumped on tope of one of the buildings.

"Shit" I said seeing that my face wasn't covered. I dived down to get it the mask in hope that I wouldn't have anyone see my face. Unfortunately someone picked it up. He had a stench of ramen that I found familiar. From the top of his head I could tell that it was blond and spiky.

"Naruto?" I said without even thinking that it might not be him. The boy looked up. Indeed it was Naruto holding the mask. "Move out of the way idiot!" I yelled to him as the force of gravity pulled me down to the ground.

The idiot just stood there wide eyed and didn't move a muscle! "Sasuke?" he said under his breath to the point in which I could hardly hear it. I collided with him landing on top of him.

We hit the ground with a thud. I wasn't expecting to see Naruto this way. He must have been getting ramen or something like he always did.

My groin was over his chest and he was laying flat on the floor blushing and wide eyed still looking at me with shock. "Sasuke? Is that you?" he asked. "Yeah are why didn't you move when I told you?" I said like nothing was abnormal.

Naruto sat up a little and gave me a smile like he was going to cry. "Your back!" he said hugging me. I didn't like hugs but when it came from Naruto I couldn't help but feel happy for once. Only Naruto made me happy. Him and only him alone made me feel worth something and freed from a hell I lived in. I wrapped my arms around him too with hesitation and said under my breath "yeah".

Naruto seemed to not want to release me from our embrace. I didn't want to either but I had to. I broke the embrace and picked up the mask. I found Naruto but I now had to worry about making a disturbance. I have to watch Naruto when it came to this.

"Naruto can I talk to you somewhere alone?" I said. "Um yeah… My house isn't too far. Oh god I can't believe your back!" he said and hugged me again. "Before we get caught!" I hissed at him in warning. "Oh um yeah sorry about that" Naruto said embarrassed. I missed that embarrassing look from him. Or that determined or when he's happy. I hadn't seen that smile in a long time.

The streets weren't very crowded at night like they always been. This made it easier to follow Naruto although I could find his house without even looking. I didn't say anything the whole time we traveled to the destination. Naruto kept checking to see if I was still behind him. I guess he thought I would disappear again on him.

His room looked the same as it had the last time I saw it. A small bed that a window hung over, a refrigerator that preserved bad food, and the table filled with empty cups of instant ramen.

"Sorry I haven't cleaned in a long time" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "As much as I have seen your room before it seems that this would be when it's the cleanest" I said picking up a empty cup of instant ramen and tossing it into the empty garbage can next to the refrigerator.

Naruto sat on the his bed and asked me "so what did you want to ask? If you want to come back to Konoha I might be able to talk to Grandma Tsunade about-" He was cut off by me saying "I'm not staying".

Naruto made a faint smile of disappointment "I figured… you might have changed your mind about revenge" he said. "I'm not going to protect people who killed off my family… Scum is what they are" I said and muttered the last part.

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked now a little more serious. "To talk to you and warn you…" I said turning from him. "About what? Is it Madara?" Naruto asked curious. "No it's not" I said quietly. I had a strange feeling in my gut as I tried to think of what I was going to say to him.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked standing up from the bed with his arms out to the side and his fingers slightly curled. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to stop getting in my way." I said trying to hold back the butterflies in my stomach I rarely ever had.

"If your object is to destroy Konoha then I will" Naruto said back to me with a serious look on his face. How could he want to protect a place like this? The place that plotted my clan's demise? The place that inhabited the people of murderers? Why? Why did he want to protect Konoha so much?

"I will destroy Konoha if it's the last thing I do. And I don't want you to get in my way. Your going to get hurt. I don't want to warn you over and over!" I started to yell at him.

"You don't need to kill innocent people over revenge! I won't let you! I'm your friend and I won't let you!" Naruto started to yell at me.

"You idiot don't you understand anything! I don't want to see you as one of those dead! I don't want to see you like them! I don't want you in my way because I love you!" I said and my eyes grew wide in realization that I just said 'because I love you'.

"You what? Love me?" Naruto said stunned. I guess he was right. I was in love with him. I was in love with him for a long time. Why didn't I realize it? Was it the haze of revenge in the way? That furious blaze?

"For the longest time I wanted to tell you that… I wanted to tell you that I loved you. That I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to see you get hurt" I said with my head tilted down. "No matter how many attempts I attempted to kill you… I never could. When we fought in Final Valley I could have killed you right then and there. But…. I couldn't. I loved you too much." I said quietly.

"I….I don't know what to say" Naruto said still stunned and as still as a rock with his head tilted downward. I picked up his chin and he looked away from me. That's when his lips met with mine. When I came in to kiss him.

Naruto was surprised but he was also covered in a blush. "Remember the first time we kissed" I said and Naruto said still enchanted by the shock "yeah I do". I kissed him again and the only thing I could think about was Naruto. I said "I don't want it to be a accident this time" in a lusty voice.

Colliding my lips with his we began to have our tongues slide together and extract saliva from each other. His mouth was hot when I entered it and explored every area of it I could find. Naruto's body was hot and even my body started to mimic his. He moaned as I sucked on his tongue. "Sa-Sasuke ahhh!" he moaned.

Fully exploring the mouth made me only want to see the rest of his body. I forced him down onto the small bed and continued to kiss him as I laid over top of him. I placed my hands into his shirt and started to tease him by making cycles around his pecks. Eventually Naruto got mad at me for doing that and I instead took the rest of his shirt off including the one under his first.

I started to trace hot wet kisses along his neck and sucked when I reached his collar bone. Naruto's face was getting hotter by the second. Naruto's errection was starting to build up and I knew I had to work faster. This was a first and Naruto probably wasn't used to this.

Engulfing one of his pecks I licked around the surface of it first then I began to suck hard on it. They where hard and Naruto moaned even loader. "Yes yes!" he would say. In a lustful manipulative voice I said "oh you like that now?". "Yes! Yes I do so much!" Naruto squeaked. I sucked harder on it and grabbed his groin and started to rub my hand up against it. "Oh god Sasuke!" he said in a intense amount of pressure.

I left the peck and traced my tongue down to his abdominal area and started to slide off his pants. I ringed around is bellybutton to keep him active while I did this. When his pants finally managed to come off completely. I moved my fingers down his chest and gripped his length. Naruto moaned again and arched his back.

With my fingers I weaved up and down the length as if I was playing a piano going faster and faster as time passed. Pre-cum started to gush out and even I started to get a little wet. Seeing this I engulfed his length but teased him as I reinserted it in and out of my mouth.

After a few times of bobbing I noticed that even more of the metallic tasting white liquid came out from his member. I slowly took it all in and started to suck hard on it as it reached the back of my throat. Naruto gripped the covers. "Sasuke! Sa-suke! I ahhhhh!" he would moan as a red hot heat of pleasure would invade his mind and body.

He came in my mouth and I drank up the white liquid. It was bitter and tasted like copper or iron. Either way it was in my stomach now. I pulled his length out of my mouth and Naruto gave a sign of relief and I got up over top of him more.

I unzipped my pants and smirked at Naruto as I was over top of him. Dropping my pants past my penis I spread apart his legs and saw my location. "Sasuke you….ahhhh" Naruto said as I without hesitation shoved my length into his hole. I gone out of control with this and thrust inside of him violently. But then calmed down and started to go at a slower paste.

My errection itself built up to a point in which I even came. The white metallic tasting liquid escaped slowly from inside him. It felt so good to be inside him. Feeling all those narrow curves and bumps and then hitting his prostate. It was like a high. Naruto's moans became screams of pleasure. Then he calmed down and spoke.

"S-Sasuke there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time too!" Naruto said while panting. I kissed him and withdrew asking "and what might that be?". "I… I always loved you too. I wanted to save you so bad. I wanted to save you because I loved you! I always have loved you!" Naruto continued.

I was shocked. Naruto loved me back? He really did? He really went that far for me because he…. Loved me? "You love me?" I asked shocked at the unexpected use of words. "I have always loved you! I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here like before. I want us to be more then friends this time!" Naruto begged.

"I I… I'm sorry... Naruto" I said with a tear steaming down the side of my face. "I can't come back here. This was for one night… I'm sorry" I said. Naruto stopped and looked at me like he was going to cry. I slowly got out from inside of him making me even feel hot.

"I do love you… I don't want to fight you… please don't fight back…. I love you" I said with my voice starting to get shaky from the tear that streamed down the side of Naruto's face. I zipped up my pants and grabbed the black cape along with the mask.

I put the mask on and without a word I departed and Naruto quietly said "Sasuke…".

I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. Please don't fight me. Don't get in my way… You are the dearest thing to me… My love.


End file.
